


High School Reunion

by kyloveski



Series: Kyman Week 2020 [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloveski/pseuds/kyloveski
Summary: Eric goes to a High School Reunion and rediscovers some old feelings.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Series: Kyman Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812196
Kudos: 35





	High School Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this came out later than anticipated. I've had a busy day and I was only writing this as of this afternoon and only managed to get it up the next day.

My Assistant peaks his head in the room. "Mr. Cartman? You have a call on line 5."

"Thank you, Lance." I reply. I pick up the phone. It's the manager of the engineering department. Apperently we're going to be late on the next upgrade for one of our Time Machine models. "Ugh. Fine. Thank you for the news, Logan." I hang up the phone. Damn. The model was supposed to be ready by tomorrow. It was going to be the official version to be released. So far, we haven't even advertised for our machines. Not even the vortex manipulator watch I wear. I sigh and get back to my computer.

Oh. I have a new email. I click on it. It's from some company in… South Park.

I… I haven't thought about South Park in… 7 years, now. I haven't had to. My mom moved to Denver once I left home.

Dear Eric Cartman,

You have been invited to the 10 year reunion of the South Park High Class of 2007. It will be hel~~~

I turned away from my screen. My graduating class. Holy shit.

I can't go. I can't face them yet.

_______________

Now, normally, people can't convince me to do things. It's normally the other way around. But somehow, Lance had managed to get me to go.

That's why I'm now hailing a taxi to bring me from the Denver airport to South Park. South Park just keeps getting bigger as time passes. It's more than doubled in size since I was in the 4th grade.

Apperently, someone had rented some hotel rooms for our whole class. Fucking assigned rooms. I have to share a room with someone. I just hope I don't have to share a bed.

______________

You're kidding me. I'm sharing with three people and there's two beds.

I just got to my room. I'm the third one here, judging by the suitcases already beside one of the beds.

You know what I walked in to see in that bed? Kenny fucking McCormick wearing sweatpants and a plain tshirt, his blond hair now shaggy.

"Kenny, what the fuck?" I said after a second.

He sat up quickly. "Woah! Cartman?"

Then Stan pops his head out of the bathroom, cropped raven hair kinda spiked up. "Oh my god! Dude!"

Kenny gets up from the bed and comes directly to me. "Give me a hug, man!"

I pull him in. "It's been ages, bro!"

Stan comes over and joins the hug. "It has. I can't believe we're all rooming together!"

We all pull away and I walk over to the other bed with my bag. "I think it makes sense. They probably wanted all the people who were best friends back in school to be together."

"That's fair." Kenny says.

Then we hear the door open and see a short, red haired man walk in.

We all look towards him. "Kyle?"

"Hey, guys!" Kyle came over to us and we all hugged again.

"How long ago did you all arrive?"

"I showed up litterally a minute before you."

"I was gonna ask. How did you have time to change so fast?"

I quirk an eyebrow. "What?"

"I saw you in the lobby wearing different clothes. You-" his face goes red and he looks at Stan and Kenny. "Nevermind… Maybe it wasn't you."

"Ok?"

________________

Anyways, Kyle and I ended up sharing a bed since Stan and Kenny had already claimed a bed.

The official reunion wasn't til tomorrow, so the four of us were sitting on the beds facing eachother. We were all catching up on how each others lives were going.

Stan was talking about how he had got married to Wendy, finally. He hadn't invited me to the wedding because I was off the grid for years.

I had been ignoring everyone's calls for the first 3 years after high school and so they figured I was dead. They eventually just stopped trying.

Kenny was still with Butters, but that's to be expected. Those two were a couple since 9th grade. They were made for eachother.

Finally, Kyle was still single.

"Yeah. I havent dated anyone since High School." he says.

"What? Kyle. I don't remember you dating anyone in high school." Stan looks at him quizzically.

Kyle's eyes widen for a second. "Oh! Um… Nevermind." his cheeks redden a bit.

"Who did you date?" Kenny asks.

"No one. Ignore that."

"Nooo. You had said you dated someone. Tell us who." Stan presses.

"I- ugh. Fine. Well firstly, it was in secret. We didn't tell anyone. Second, it was a guy."

My face tinges a slight bit. I remember that. I was the guy Kyle dated. We were together from 10th grade to just after grad.

"No duh. Do you know how many times I've seen you show up to places limping and figured you just got your ass pounded?" Kenny jokes.

Kyle's face goes redder and he hides it behind his hands. "Kenny!"

"He's not wrong." Stan says. "Anyways, what about you fatso? Got anyone you've settled down with?"

"Nah. I've had a couple boyfriends here and there but they were short lived."

They all look at me. Kenny trying to hold back a shit eating grin, Stan with a bit of genuine shock and Kyle with slight shock and… was that a hint of disappointment?

"You're not gonna say anything about the fact that I dated guys?"

"No, really? You, Eric Cartman, are gay?" Kenny teases. "I knew that you were, but just didn't think you'd ever admit it."

"Oh, shut it." I chuckle.

Eventually, after talking for a while, it was the evening and we got hungry. We decided to go out to eat. I quickly changed out of my business clothes into something more casual in the bathroom. When I can out, Kyle gave me a side eye.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing."

Weird.

We left the hotel and walked to a nearby fast food place. Apperently, the hotel was very close to City Wok, so we went there.

We walked up to the counter.

"You guys can all place your orders. I'll pay." I offer.

"What? Dude. We can pay for ourselves." Stan says.

"Yeah. I've got money." Kenny adds.

"It's chill. I wanna treat you guys to dinner." I respond.

"Um. Ok?" Kyle says. "Thank you."

"No prob."

After we ordered, payed and got the food, we left for the hotel.

We got up to our room and resumed our conversation from before. What we did for a living.

"Come on fatass. What are you doing? Scamming people?" Kyle teases.

I chuckled. "No, I, uh. You guys know StringCorp, yeah?"

"Oh, yeah. Is that that company that's saying that they're working on inventing time travel? Don't tell me that you're working for them. Theres no way they can do it." Stan says.

"Firstly, we have already invented time travel. Second, I'm founder and CEO."

"What? I don't believe that." Kenny says in disbelief.

"Time travel is still impossible thus far and there is no way you own a company." Kyle says.

I grab my wallet and pull out my card that states that I'm the CEO and hand it to Kyle. "Check this out."

"Fine. Even if you are the CEO, I don't believe time travel has been accomplished yet." Kyle fires back.

"Alright. I'll prove it." I stand up and go to the end of the beds and hold up my wrist to set in the date and time. I got to the room around 5:38 so Kyle was probably in the lobby around 5:33. I memorize the current time so I can come back in exactly 1 minute. "Now, don't freak out." I press the button and dissapear in a flash of light.

I appear near the lobby, in a hallway. I set the return transport up and walk out into the open. I spot Kyle about 2 feet away. I make a noise to get his attention.

He glances over and does a double take.

I look around to see that no one is looking at us and I pull him in for a kiss. After i let go of him, and he looks too dazed to do anything for a moment, I duck back behind the wall and press the return button.

I appear back in the hotel room and Kyle stares at me. Kenny and Stan both look shocked.

"Wait, but, that was hours ago!"

"Do you believe me now, Kyle?"

"Woah."

Night came and all of us decided to finally go to bed.

We all changed into pajamas or sweats and layed down in our beds.

I fell asleep fairly quickly.

_______________

Kenny's POV

I woke up to sun shining on my face. I sat up and scratched the back of my head. That was a nice sleep.

I decided to get up and head to the bathroom to get changed when I got stopped in my tracks from what I saw on the other bed.

I went to Stan's side and shook him. "Stan!" I whisper shouted.

"Ugh, what is it Ken?" He said while blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"Check out Eric and Kyle." I say with a grin.

He turns over to loom at them. "Holy shit."

"I fucking knew they had a thing." I say happily. "How long ago had I called this?"

"I dunno. Grade 7?"

I chuckle and resume my path to get to the bathroom, but not before I take a picture of Eric and Kyle cuddling.

That's my new wallpaper.


End file.
